Trouble
by Jayne Leigh
Summary: Studio 60 Danny gets dragged back into a world he thought he escasped. Will he take Matt down with him? please review ch4
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, a new fic for you!! Hope you like it! Please review! **

**Enjoy!!! **

**Trouble **

**Hijacked: **

Matt was not in a good mood, he was tired and annoyed. He had planned on going into work late this morning because he had stayed at the studio late last night, writing but Danny had called him 20 minutes ago, waking him up to tell him Jack Rudolph had decided to call a meeting. A week ago, Danny, Jack, Simon and Tom were all in Nevada because Tom had got arrested and it was all over a comment that Harriet had made in some newspaper. Jack wasn't happy about it, he wanted to give them all a lecture on how to behave towards the press and the public. Matt had questioned what it had to do with him. He didn't talk to the press and tried to avoid the public but Danny had promised Jordan that they would be there and be on their best behaviour. So, now he was driving to work, already pissed off at 10am in the morning. He was going to act like they wanted him to but once Jack was gone; he was going to make Danny suffer.

"Oh what now?!" He muttered, slowing the car down when he saw the road was blocked.

"Sorry, man... you're going to have turn around, there's been a spill." A workman walked over to the car.

"What?" He asked. Even though he had lived in his house for over a year now and worked at Studio 60 for most of his 20s, he only knew one way of getting there.

"Hey, you're Matt Albie!"

"Yeah and I need to get to work."

"Well, if you go down that street there and behind the apartment blocks then turn left you'll come out on the strip."

"Oh okay, that's great. Thanks." Matt nodded, starting the car again.

"Not a problem." He said, watching Matt drive away before pulling out his cell phone and dialling a number. "Yeah, he's on his way...yep, I'm going to get the road cleared now."

Matt looked around confused as he again pulled in to a dead end. He sighed, he was so close to calling Danny and telling him to tell Jack to stick his meeting and head home when his car was surrounded by about 8 men, all wearing masks.

"Get out." One told him, pulling a gun out of his jacket pocket.

Matt eyes widened slightly and slowly did as he was told...

_XxXxX_

"You told him the meeting was at 10:30, right?" Jack asked Danny, looking at his watch and seeing it was 10:35.

"He'll be here." Danny assured him.

"Can't we just do this without him?" Harriet sighed.

"He's meant to be an executive producer..." Jack claimed. "He needs to be here!"

"He will be." Danny said again. Although Danny himself was starting to wonder where Matt was, he called him almost an hour ago and he said he'd be there. He looked around at the others. Jordan and Harriet sitting the chairs in front of his desk. Tom was sat in the chair behind the desk, spinning slightly every now and then in boredom. Whilst Simon was leaning against the wall and Jack was pacing the office slightly.

Danny didn't understand why Matt needed to be here anyway, all Jack wanted to do was make himself feel better after all the falls he'd taken from Jordan lately. The only reason Danny agreed to this meeting was to keep Jordan happy. All they had to do was sit and listen to Jack lecture them about the proper way to behave, agree and then leave. It would take 10 minutes... 20 at the most... That's if Matt ever decides to turn up.

They waited another 20 minutes and Danny was about to phone Matt when the door was opened, slamming hard against the wall, startling everyone.

"It's about time..." Jack started when he saw it was Matt, but then realised he had blood down the side of his face from a cut on his forehead and bruises on his cheek and around his eyes. "What the hell happened to you?"

"My car was hijacked." He informed, all the time looking at Danny.

"What? Are you okay?" Harriet asked, walking over to him.

"Sit down." Jordan tried to pull him to a chair. "Have you seen a doctor?"

"I don't need a doctor."

"Matt, I know you love your car but you can get another one, forget about it for now and get down to the hospital..." Danny started but was cut off when Matt grabbed hold of him and pushed him against the wall.

"They held a fucking gun to my head, Danny!" He exclaimed.

"Matt..."

"I said one more chance...remember... I told you that this was your last chance... I wasn't going through all this shit again!" He told him.

Danny stared at him, he didn't quite know where Matt was getting the idea that he was involved in all of this, but he knew what he meant when he said about it being his last chance. He looked over at the others who were stood staring at them in shock.

"Can you give us a minute, please?" He asked them.

"Uh, yeah sure..." Jordan said, looking questionably at Danny before starting to push the others out.

"Matt, I don't know what's happened..." Danny started once they were alone.

"They said you owed them money." He told him. "They wanted to send you a message..."

"What?"

"I know who they are, Danny... I remember them, I remember his voice!"

"What are you talking about? Who are they?"

"Those bastards who you were involved with when you were using!" Matt informed him. "I'm not doing this again, I told you last time. I won't do it!"

"What? You think I'm doing coke again?!"

"I don't know what to think..." Matt told him.

"Matt, I promise you... I'm not involved in any of that any more." He insisted.

"Then why would they do this?" Matt asked, pointing to his bruised face.

Danny sighed. "I don't know but I don't like it."

"If I find out that you're lying to me..." Matt started.

"I'm not, I swear." Danny claimed. "Trust me."

Matt was quiet for a few moments. "Okay."

"Okay?" Danny repeated, surprised he had given in so easy.

"Okay, I'll trust you." Matt told him.

"Good, thanks." Danny nodded. "So, tell me what happened from the beginning."

"There was a road block, I was told to go down some back streets but they were just dead ends... then these guys came out of nowhere... one pulled out a gun and told me to get out of the car... when I did... they started kicking and punching me...saying to let you know that this is a message and they want what they're owed."

"Jesus, Matt... I'm sorry...I don't know what this is all about but I'm sorry you got caught up in it all."

Matt sighed. "And you have no idea what it's about... nothing from the past?"

"No, I don't think so anyway." Danny replied. "It's been over 11 years since I've even heard from them."

"What are you going to do now?" Matt questioned.

"I don't know...I guess we just wait and see what happens next."

"Okay." Matt nodded in agreement.

There was a knock on the door and they both jumped. They looked at each other and laughed slightly.

"Come in." Danny called.

"Uh, I'm looking for Matt..." Suzanne said as she walked in.

"Right here." Matt answered.

"Yeah right... the police called... your car has been found..." She told him. "It was set on fire."

Matt looked at Danny and sighed before turning back to Suzanne. "Okay, thanks... was there anything else?"

"They'd like you to go down and make a statement about what happened this morning." She told him.

"Fine." He replied, rubbing his eyes.

"Okay, that's all." She told him turning to leave.

"What am I meant to tell the police?" Matt asked Danny.

"I don't know..." Danny started before the sound of his cell phone cut him off. "Hold on... Hello?"

"Next time, we won't drag your friend out before we set it alight..." A voice told him. "We will get what we want."

"Danny, is everything okay?" Matt asked frowning.

"I think, we're in a big trouble, here Matty." He whispered, hanging up the phone.

**TBC**

**Please review!! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey here's the next part! Hope you like it! Please review!! **

**Enjoy!!! **

**Trouble **

Matt left Danny and headed for his own office. Danny had told him not to worry about it all and get back to work, but Matt couldn't help it. He kept thinking back to the trouble Danny had gotten into 11 years ago. It was when they were both starting out in their careers, long before joining Studio 60. Neither of them had been very successful at the time and both had to get jobs to pay the rent. Matt took a job in a call centre whilst Danny worked in a bar called 'Donnelly's' and that's where Danny started to get himself into trouble. He started to do the odd job on the side for the owner, George Donnelly. Matt noticed his friend had started to slowly change but Danny insisted he hadn't and that Matt was just imagining things. It wasn't long after that Danny started to do cocaine. Matt knew the people he was involved with were dangerous, but Danny had gotten in too deep to see it. It all went on for nearly two years until Danny almost died from an accidental overdose. That was the point when he realised things had gone too far. Matt had almost walked away so many times but he stuck by him.

Once Danny had completed rehab, they both slowly started to sort their lives out. Matt had written 2 one-act plays and Danny had managed to get a job at Studio 60 as a segment producer, and it wasn't long before Matt became a staff writer.

He jumped when he walked into his office and saw Harriet was stood in the middle of the room.

"Jesus, scare the life out of me."

"Sorry." She replied. "I just came to check if you were okay."

"I'm fine..." He told her.

"Matthew, you don't look fine." She moved closer to him. "You should see a doctor."

"It's just a few cuts and bruises." He claimed, pulling out a first aid box from the cabinet.

She watched for a moment whilst he attempted to clean himself up before taking the cloth and doing it for him.

"Ow..." He winced when she pressed it against a cut above his right eye.

"Sorry." She replied. "Almost done."

He stayed silent and just watched her as she cleaned the blood off of his face and put antiseptic on the cuts.

"Done." She said.

"Thank you." He replied, clearing his throat and stepping back.

"No problem." She smiled slightly. "So you going to tell me what happened?"

"Some guys dragged me from my car before taking off in it." He replied, turning away from her and started to put the kit away.

"How does Danny fit into this?" She asked.

He stopped and glanced back at her before he replied. "He doesn't."

"Matthew." She gave him a look of disbelief.

"He doesn't." He insisted. "I thought he did, but I was wrong."

"You seemed pretty sure earlier."

"Some guy just held a gun to my head, I wasn't exactly thinking straight." He replied, pulling his blood strained shirt over his head and reaching for a clean one. When he turned back to look at her, he saw she was staring at him. "Are you checking me out?"

She rolled her eyes. "No."

"What you looking at them?" He grinned, teasingly.

"You're covered in bruises." She pointed out.

He looked down at himself and saw his ribs and stomach were covered in purple bruises.

"You should really get checked out."

He pulled his shirt on and glanced up at her. "I'll be okay."

She sighed in defeat. "Fine but at least rest a little."

"I need to work."

"Matthew."

"Okay, how about we go out for breakfast?"

"What?" She asked in surprise.

"Let's go for breakfast...just you and me."

"I don't know whether that's a good idea." She said slowly.

"Oh come on, we haven't done anything together in a long time."

"Yeah, there's a reason for that." She replied. "We broke up."

"I know but we're still friends, aren't we?" He asked. "Come on, lets just hang out."

"Well, I guess that would be okay."

"Okay, cool." He smiled. "Might have to take your car though."

She rolled her eyes. "Come on, let's go before I change my mind."

He grinned before following her out.

_XxXxX_

Danny decided not to think about what happened that morning and get on with some work, hoping it was nothing. His cell phone ringing interrupted him.

"Hello, Danny Tripp." He answered.

"You owe us."

"What?" He frowned.

"You owe us... we'll get what we're owed."

"What are you talking about?" Danny questioned. "I don't owe you anything."

"What would everyone say if the truth came out about all the stuff you used to get up to?"

"Listen, I don't know what you think I've done, but it was a long time ago..." Danny argued. "I've moved on...I've changed."

"No one ever changes, Danny." He replied. "We will get what we want... Even if we have to prove it by punishing someone you love. Say hi to Matty for us."

"What? No, don't..." Danny exclaimed but it was too late they had already hung up.

"Damn, damn..."

"Danny?" Jordan walked in.

"Da... Uh hi..."

"Yep, perfect... fine..." He replied standing up. "I've got to go talk to Matt now."

"Are you sure you're okay?" She asked, following him.

"Yes."

"What was all that about earlier?"

"Nothing, it doesn't matter..." He replied, stopping in the doorway to Matt's office and saw it was empty. "Damn!"

"Danny, what's going on?" Jordan asked again.

"Nothing I just need to talk to Matt." He answered. "I'll catch up with you later."

Jordan sighed as she watched him walk off down the corridor. She knew there was something going on, but she just wished she knew what.

Danny had looked everywhere for Matt and couldn't find him. No one knew where he was and he wasn't answering his cell. Once 2 hours had passed, Danny was beginning to panic when Matt and Harriet walked in laughing.

"Where the hell have you been?!"

Both Matt and Harriet looked at him surprised.

"Uh, we just went out for breakfast." Matt replied.

"You've been gone ages... no one knew where you were!"

"Jeez, sorry... I didn't realise I had to tell anyone!" Matt replied.

"I didn't know where you were." Danny lowered his voice slightly. "I was worried."

Harriet frowned. "Worried about what?"

"Nothing..." Danny sighed. "Nothing, don't worry about it."

"What's going on?"

"Harri, can you give us a minute?" Matt asked, watching Danny closely.

She looked from Danny to him and decided that they probably wouldn't tell her anything anyway. "Okay fine, thanks for breakfast."

"No problem...I'll see you later."

"You should have told someone where you were going." Danny looked at him once she was gone.

"Why?"

"Just in case something happened."

"Like what?"

"Anything, Matt... You didn't have your cell either... I couldn't get hold of you."

"I'm sorry, I most have left it here." He answered, confused. "Danny, what's happened?"

"Nothing, just after this morning it would have been nice of you to let me know where you were."

"You thought something happened to me?" He asked.

"I just panicked for a moment when I couldn't get hold of you."

"Well, sorry, I didn't think." Matt replied. "But no harm done... I'm fine."

"Yeah, I guess..."

"I'd better get some work done."

"Okay, I'll leave you to it." Danny walked towards the door. "I'll be in my office."

**TBC**

**Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, sorry it took so long to update! Thanks for the reviews! Here's the next part!! Hope you like it!! Please let me know!!**

**Enjoy!!!**

**Trouble - Chapter Three ******

Danny sat down at his desk with a sigh. He knew he was going to have to tell Matt how serious this all was at some point, especially when his life might be in danger. Danny just didn't want to worry Matt. He knew Matt would go crazy and either try to get the police involved or try to deal with it himself. Danny didn't know what would be worse. 

He really thought he had put everything behind him. Except the relapse he had before they came back to Studio 60 but that had nothing to do with what was going on now. When he first started taking cocaine all those years ago, he hadn't quite realised how serious it was. He was young, struggling with his career and he'd met a guy who was willing to help him out. George Donnelly ran a private bar and Danny started off just serving drinks. It wasn't long before George started to take an interest in Danny. If Danny were ever sort of money, George would lend it to him, no matter what. Then Danny was given more responsibility at work. Matt kept warning him, telling him that he didn't think George was a good guy but Danny wouldn't listen. Since the first day Matt and him had met, they developed a 'big brother, little brother' relationship. Although Danny didn't have a problem with it, he liked looking after Matt, but it was nice to have someone for him to look up to.

Doing cocaine wasn't something that he needed to do to start off with; it was just something he did to join in with the others. It sounds so stupid now thinking back remembering the first few times, he hated it. Hated being out of control of his mind and body. He should have stopped then but he didn't. He wasn't sure what his new friends would say if he did. Then the more he did it, the more he got used to it... the more he enjoyed losing control.

He can remember the first time Matt saw what he was doing. It was a Monday night and Danny had the night off. He decided to stay home and just relax but he couldn't. He needed just one line...As he sat back after taking in the white powder, he saw Matt stood over him with a shocked look on his face. Then shock turned in to anger and disgust.

Even though he knew Matt had seen him, Danny tried to get rid of the evidence and act as if everything was normal. Matt just shouted and Danny didn't try to argue, he just sat back and pretended to listen. 

Matt had stayed away from Danny for a couple of days. It drove Danny crazy... he felt so guilty. Matt looked up to him and he had let him down. He kept thinking how he would feel if it was Matt doing the drugs. Danny would kick his ass.

So, he called him... made him promises and told him that he'd sort himself out. It was a promise he did keep. He tried to stop, but working at the bar just made it impossible. So instead, he got better at hiding it. 

That was until everything got too much and he ended up in hospital, seconds away from dying. He was in coma for 2 days and when he woke up, he saw Matt sitting next to the bed.

Danny didn't say anything, instead waited for Matt to yell at him but he never did. He just remained silent, not saying a word or moving...just looking at him. To Danny that was worse then the shouting.

It wasn't until Danny was starting to feel better that Matt talked to him properly. Matt told him that he would help him get his life sorted out, but only if he quit his job.

Danny knew he had to make a choice, either do as Matt asked and get as far away from The Donnelly's as possible or just continue where he was and hope everything turned out okay.

He didn't know why he had to think about it because the choice was obvious. He'd always listened to Matt but he knew he couldn't just walk away from The Donnelly's. 

So, he did the first thing that came into his head. He spoke to the police. He gave them information anonymously about how Donnelly ran his business. That gave them all the evidence they needed to arrest George and everyone else.

Danny had put it all to the back of his mind, but even still, he knew one day he'd have to deal with them when they were released. That time was now. 

XxXxX

It was Wednesday and Matt was watching Danny, talking to Cal. He knew there was more to what was going on then Danny was telling him. Normally Matt didn't care when he hid things from him because it normally was something Danny could handle. Matt was just scared he couldn't handle this on his own.

He sighed, heading for Danny office, deciding to wait there for him until he'd finished with Cal.

It wasn't long until Danny walked in, jumping when he saw Matt sat there.

"You okay?" Matt glanced up at him, from the magazine he was reading.

"Sure, wasn't expecting you to be here." Danny shrugged. "I was just about to come and see you."

"Saved you a journey then." Matt put the magazine down and looked over at him.

"What?" Danny asked, when he saw him looking at him.

"What's going on?"

"What do you mean?" Danny frowned slightly. 

"Danny." Matt gave him a look.

He sighed. "Matt, don't worry about it okay."

"No, not okay!" Matt exclaimed. "I never question you Danny, but this... I can't let this one go. I need to know what's going on."

"I'm dealing with it."

"With what? All I now is that some guys are pissed at you, and stole my car to prove it!"

"Matt..."

"Is it that Donnelly guy?" Matt cut in.

Danny looked at him for a moment before nodding slightly.

"What does he want?" Matt asked. "It's been 11 years..."

"It was me, Matt." Danny sighed. "It was me, that sent him to prison."

"What?" 

"I gave the police the evidence." Danny admitted. "It was the only way I could get away from him."

Matt was silent for a moment, taking in the information. "Okay, so...so just speak to the police again."

Danny sighed. "I can't do that."

"Why not?!"

"Because it's only going to make matters worse."

"Then what the hell are you going to do? Because they are not just going to go away"

"I'll figure something out." Danny told him. "I'll handle it." 

"Danny..."

"Matt, don't worry about it..." Danny replied. "Trust me."

"Fine...but if anything else happens... I'll personally call the police!"

"Okay, fine." Danny agreed. "Don't you have writing to get done?" 

"You trying to get rid of me?"

"No, just asking a question."

"Well, I do...so I will go." Matt stood up, glancing at him when he reached the door. "But I mean it, Danny...if you don't sort it...I will."

"I know." Danny replied but he knew he couldn't let Matt get involved. He picked up the phone, hesitating slightly before dialling the number. "Yeah, I want to talk to George Donnelly! Tell him, it's Danny Tripp! He will want to talk to me!"

Danny wanted to sort everything out there and then, but Donnelly told him he wanted to do it in person. 

He said that he would come down to the studio. Danny didn't want him there but he hung up the phone before he could protest. So, now he was stood outside, waiting and hoping no one would see them together.

He leant back against the wall, deep in thoughts. He wondered if Donnelly actually wanted anything from him or if he was just looking to mess him around a little. He didn't care, just as long as they stayed away from Matt.

"Look who made it into the big time."

Danny looked up, coming face to face with George Donnelly for the first time in 11 years.

"Can we make this quick?" Danny asked.

"Just what I was thinking..." Donnelly drawled.

"What do you want?"

"I want you to pay."

"Fine, do whatever you want to me." Danny replied. "Just stay away from Matt."

Donnelly smirked. "It's a pity you weren't this loyal to me, all those years ago."

"Just get on with it."

"You hear that boys..."

Danny looked behind George, to see two huge men coming out from behind a wall.

"He's going to sacrifice himself for his buddy." He continued. "How sweet... I'll leave you to it."

Danny swallowed hard when George turned and walked away but the two guys kept walking towards him.

XxXxX

Matt was sat watching Harriet and Tom working on a sketch. He didn't need to be there, but he was taking a break from writing and he loved watching her performing.

His cell started to ring, causing the two actors to look over at him briefly and flashed them an apologetic smile as he answered it.

"Hello?"

"You might want to go outside the studio..."

"What?" Matt asked. "Why?"

"Just go and see for yourself."

Every muscle in Matt body tensed as fear flowed through him.

"Matthew, is everything okay?" Harriet asked, she had been watching him talking and noticed how his face drained of all colour.

"Where's Danny?" He asked.

"What?"

"Danny, where is he?"

"I think he said he was going to get some fresh air." Tom informed him.

Matt didn't answer, instead his body shot to action, sprinting for the exit.

"Matt?!" Harriet called after him but he didn't stop.

He raced out of the building, his eyes searching as he ran across the car park. Only pausing for a second when he turned the corner and saw two guys kicking Danny as he lay on the floor.

"Hey!" Matt shouted, running towards them again.

He somehow managed to duck out of the way of the fist that flew towards him and was able to hit out at one of the men, causing them to stumble back. He hit out again; making the guy fall back against the wall. Matt turned around and saw the second coming towards him. He prepared himself to fight, ignoring Danny's orders to get the hell out of there.

He was so busy watching the second guy; he didn't notice the first one had come up behind him. Hitting hard in the back, causing him to cry out in pain and then he felt a fist slamming into his stomach and then his face.

"Leave him!" Danny shouted, as he gasped for air pulling himself up off the floor using the wall as support.

Matt spat out some blood from his mouth as he tried to stand up straight, looking up when he heard Danny shouting again. He glanced at his friend, seeing the first guy was holding him back, whilst the second stood in font of Matt, a gun in his hand.

"Nooo!"

All four of them turned at the scream and saw Tom and Harriet stood at the corner. 

"Harriet! Get back inside!" Matt shouted, his eyes on the gun.

There was more noise behind them; Harriet and Tom just have called security because they were all running towards them. It distracted the gunman, long enough for Matt to make a grab for the gun.

They all watched in horror as they fought each other for it until a shot echoed in the air.

Danny tried to shout out but no words came out, he just watched as the two men ran off.

Matt fell back against the wall, breathing heavily.

"Matt...Are you okay?" Danny asked, wincing as he tried to move towards him. 

"Yeah..." He slowly turned his head towards him, in complete disbelief at how close that bullet came to hitting him. "Are you?"

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Danny exclaimed.

"I'm sorry?"

"You should have just stayed away!"

"Danny, they were going to kill you!" 

"Yeah, exactly!"

Matt stared at him; Danny didn't need to tell him what was going on because he could tell. This was meant to be Danny's payback. He thought the only way for all this to be over would be for them to kill him. If that was true, why did they call him to tell him what was going on outside.

He opened his mouth to reply but Harriet, Tom and the security team were now stood in front of them.

Harriet throw her arms around Matt's neck, sobbing.

"It's okay." He whispered. "I'm okay."

"I'll call an ambulance and the police." The head of security, Harry told them.

"No ambulance." Danny stated.

"And no police." Matt added.

Danny looked at Matt in surprise but he just stared back.

"But they need to be called... if they haven't been already." Harry replied. "There was a gun involved... They almost killed you."

"Don't worry about..." Matt replied, still looking at Danny.

"What's going on?" Harriet asked, tears still falling down her face.

He broke his eye contract with Danny to glance at her. He sighed. "Let's just get him inside."

"Matt..." Danny started.

"Lets just get inside!" Matt repeated.

"But..."

"But nothing Danny! Someone just tried to kill me!" He exclaimed. "Not you! Me! They never had any intention of killing you! They called me! Knowing I would come out here! That was their plan! It's my life in danger here, so from now on we're doing it my way!"

"I'm sorry..." Danny slumped back against the wall.

"We'll talk about this inside." Matt muttered, walking off, leaving the others to help Danny.  
**  
TBC**

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, here's the last part! I hope you like it! Hehe. Sorry about any mistakes, my proof reader has disappeared on holiday! Please review and let me know what you think!! **

**Enjoy!!! **

**Trouble**

Matt was already sitting on the couch in his office when the Tom and Harriet who were helping Danny, walked in.

"Can you give us a minute?" Matt asked them quietly, not taking his eyes off the wall ahead on him.

"Matthew, what's going on?" Harriet asked, as Tom helped Danny sit down in one of the chairs.

"Please, Harri...just...just give us a minute, okay?"

"I'll be downstairs..." She replied with a sigh. "Please come down and talk to me after."

Matt nodded silently but didn't say anything until they had both left the room, leaving him and Danny alone.

"What are we going to do?" Matt asked him.

"I don't know..." Danny replied.

"I think we should talk to the police." Matt told him.

"But...but you just said outside not to call the police." 

"Danny, I just had a gun point at me for the second time in two days... I didn't know what to think." Matt replied. "But this is getting out of hand...they're going to end up killing one of us...or both of us."

"Maybe not...maybe it's over now." Danny claimed. "I mean, there must have been people who saw what was happening...He's not going to risk getting arrested by coming back for a second go."

"I don't like this." Matt stood up.

"But what else can we do..." Danny started.

"No, not that... I don't like you like this..."

"Matt..."

"I don't like being the sane one..." Matt continued. "You're the one that's always in control... you're the one that always insists on doing the right thing!"

"Listen, I know is might sound crazy..."

"No, Danny just stop..." Matt exclaimed. "It's over... we can handle this on our own..."

"But..."

"But nothing, it's not just about us any more... That guy was going to kill me in front of You Harriet and Tom... how the hell do you think that would have effected you all?" He questioned. "They might decided to go after someone else to get to us... It's out of our control, Danny...we need help."

Danny sighed and slumped back in his chair. He knew Matt was right but he was scared it would matter worse. Plus everyone would find out about it all and would know he was to blame.

"It's the right thing to do..." Matt lowered his voice to a softer tone, sitting back down in front of Danny. "We can't go on like this...you're acting completely out of character... I don't like it... I want everything to go back how it was."

Danny nodded slowly before looking up at him. "So, what now?"

"You need to go to the hospital to get checked out."

"Matt, I'm fine..."

"Danny, just...just let me take control for once, okay?" He replied. "Just do as I say."

"Alright, fine." He sighed once more. "But you should see a doctor yourself..."

"I got other things to sort out."

"What you going to do?"

"Don't worry about it." Matt said, standing up once more and walking over to the phone.

Danny watched as Matt organised a car to take Danny to the hospital. He just hoped Matt knew what he was doing and that everything would be sorted out like he was planning it too.

"Someone is going to come up and help you down to the car..." Matt told him, placing the phone back down.

"Where are you going?" Danny questioned.

"I'm going to talk to Tom and Harriet, make sure they're okay..." Matt answered. "Then I'm going to sort this mess out."

"Matt, just be carefully, yeah?"

"I'll be fine."

"I mean it, Matt..."

"Danny, trust me...I know what I'm doing." He stated, as he walked towards the door. "I'll see you in a bit."

"Yeah..." Danny sighed, knowing that this whole idea was going to turn out bad, even though he didn't know what Matt had planned.

_**XxXxX**_

Matt stepped outside the studio for some much needed fresh air. He had just spoken to Tom, who had asked a million questions...most of them Matt could answer...All he knew was Donnelly was out to get him because of something Danny did 11 years ago.

He leaned against the wall, taking in a deep breath and closing his eyes. He just needed a moment to himself before he went to see Harriet. He knew he wouldn't able to just tell her everything was okay and that there was nothing to worry about because she would know he was lying. He was going to tell her the truth about it all... tell her how his life was in serious danger.

_**XxXxX**_

"Where's Danny and Matt?" Jordan walked in on the cast rehearsing. "I just heard about there being a fight outside...Are they okay?"

"Well, Danny's gone down to the hospital..." Harriet replied. "I'm not sure about Matt, he's probably gone down to check on him."

"What happened?" She asked.

"I don't know...Matt got this phone call, he ran out...Tom and I followed and found the two of them fighting with these guys... Next thing we know, one them pulled a gun out on Matt." Harriet explained. "Matt tried to wrestle the gun away... and when a shot was fired, the two guys ran off."

"Oh my god...was anyone hurt?"

"I think both Danny and Matt are a little beat up but other then that no..." Tom added.

"Does anyone know what it's about?" Jordan questioned and the cast looked around at each other to see if anybody did.

"I think it might be linked to Matthew's car being hijacked on Monday." Harriet claimed. "I tried to talk to him about it but he didn't tell me much."

Jordan sighed. "Well, maybe the police can help...what did they say?"

"Nothing, Matt and Danny told us not to call them."

"What?"

"Matt said he was going to call them and get it all sorted out." Tom cut in.

"When?" Harriet looked at him.

"After he talked to you." Tom frowned slightly, continuing she just looked confused. "He came to talk to me about what happened...he said he was going to talk to you and then to the police."

"He hasn't been to talk to me.." She claimed.

"Well, where is he then?" Jordan asked and looked at everyone else. "Has anyone seen him."

"No, not in a while..." Simon claimed.

"Me either." Cal added.

"Maybe he went to talk to the police first..." Tom suggested.

"I'm going to call his cell..." Harriet said, turning to walk away. She had a real bad feeling about all of this.

"Okay, well let us know if you find anything out..." Jordan called after her. She sighed and looked back at the others. "Jack's going to love all of this...Just the kind of publicity we need right now."

Simon smirked slightly. "You going to see him now?"

"Umm, no you know...I think I might wait here until Matt or Danny turns up..." She said, deciding Jack could wait till later. She sat down in front of the stage. "Okay, you can carry on..."

Cal looked at her for a moment before shrugging. "Okay, from the top people..."

_**XxXxX**_

Danny was on his way back to the studio when he got the call...They didn't say much but he knew it was Donnelly. Panic and fear gripped him... he had to find Matt... he knew they'd go after him first...That's if they didn't have him already.

He raced into the studio not caring about the pain that shot through his lower back and ribs as he did. Nor did he stop to talk to anyone who tried to stop him.

He crashed through the doors, seeing everyone on the stage.

"Danny!" Jordan stood up, when she saw him. "It's about time! I want to know what the hell is going on?!"

"Where's Matt?" He asked, ignoring her question.

"We don't know...I'm trying to get hold of him but his cell is turned off..." Harriet explained. "We were hoping he was with you."

"No! Damn it.."

Everyone stopped and looked up when they heard a noise above them.

"Matt, thank god...Where the hell have you been?!" Danny asked when he saw his friend walk out, leaning on the rails, looking down at them all.

"Danny..." He started.

"You were right... I'm sorry, I should have called the police right away..." Danny rambled. "But it's okay...I've called them now...They're on their way..."

"Danny!" Matt said again, his voice shaking with emotion.

"What?" Danny frowned.

He felt his heart contract when three figures stepped out of the office behind Matt. There were a few gasps and screams from everyone else when they saw all three had guns. Two of the men were masked and Danny assumed they were the guys from before but the third man was Donnelly...He hadn't even attempted to disguise himself.

"I told you not to mess me around, Danny..." Donnelly said, as he pressed his gun into the side of Matt's neck.

Even from where they were, they could all see Matt flinch and swallow hard when he did.

"Leave him alone...Let him go!" Danny ordered.

"See, I can't do that, Danny..." He replied.

"I've called the police, they're on their way..." Danny started. "If you leave now...then... then you won't be in trouble."

He let out a laugh. "I'm already in trouble... and I warned you what would happen if you messed me around."

"Just...please...this is between me and you..."

"And what's a better why to get back you then killing your boy."

"Please..."

"I mean, I've heard all these stories about you guys..." Donnelly continued. "Danny Tripp and Matt Albie, the greatest partnership in Hollywood...but they don't know the full story do they, Danny?"

"I'm...I'm sure we can work this out..." Jordan cut in, causing Danny to glare at her. "If it's money you want..."

"I don't want your money..." He barked. "I want pay back."

"Then leave Matt out of this!!!" Danny exclaimed.

"He's the closest thing to family that you've got, right Danny?" He continued. "Your own family gave up on you a long time ago, didn't they...but not Matt here...no he stuck by you... he help you get your life sorted... he helped you become a star...So, what's a better punishment then by getting rid of the one person you only really care about."

The sound of the gun clicking as it re-loaded echoed in the silent studio and sent everyone's heart racing.

"Please, don't..." Harriet begged, cries streaming down her face.

Donnelly laughed and lowered the gun. "Not yet... this is so much fun..."

"You're sick." Matt muttered.

"You know, I might just be..." He replied. "But you really need to keep your mouth shut right about now."

"You really think this is going to work out?" Matt had, had enough, he was pretty sure that he was going to die up there...he might as well let his guy know exactly what he thought of him. "You really think that by doing this, it will get Danny back? Sure, he'll be sad for a while...but he'll move on...and me...well, just think about how everyone all over the world would react...An innocent, talented writer getting murder in front of his friends and colleagues just because some gangster wanna-be can't get over the fact 11 years ago, he was stupid enough to get sent down for drugs..."

"I said shut up!" Donnelly raised his voice, bring the gun backwards before hitting it hard across Matt's face.

"Matt!" Harriet cried out.

Pain exploded across Matt's face as blood started to fill his mouth, he spat some out before looking at him. "Touch a raw nerve, did I?"

"Y'know you got a big mouth..." Donnelly hissed, leaning in closer to him.

"Yeah and you've got issues with letting things go..." Matt shot back.

"Matt, for once in your life shut up!" Jordan exclaimed from below them.

"Why don't you listen to you friend." Donnelly added.

"Why don't you take a run and jump off a cliff..."

"Matt!" Jordan shouted again.

"Y'know, I'm sick of you already, lets end the games now!"

Matt stared back at him, trying his hardest not to shake or flinch... he knew he was going to die but he didn't want Donnelly to know how scared he was.

"No, please don't...leave him alone...please." Harriet pleaded once more.

Donnelly looked over Matt shoulder at the other two, nodding a signal to them. Matt still didn't take his eyes off of him until the sound of the fire alarm rang out.

"Everyone better evacuate the building..." Donnelly claimed. "Everyone except Funny boy here...and Danny...everyone else, get out!"

"No! I'm not going!" Harriet started.

"Harriet, go..." Matt looked down at her.

"No, I can't..."

"Get here out of here!" Matt raised his voice, looking at Simon.

Simon jumped slightly and looked right back at Matt before turning to her. "Harri, come on..."

"No..."

"If you're not all out in 5 seconds, funny boy is gone." Donnelly held the gun at Matt again.

"Harriet, now!" Tom grabbed onto her other arm and help Simon drag her towards the door following the others as they rushed out.

"No! No! Let me go!" She screamed, turning to look at Matt. "Matthew, please..."

Matt just watched, his heart breaking at the thought of the pain she must be feeling right now. He waited until she was just about to through the door before mouthing 'I love you' silently. He knew that she wouldn't have time to reply before Simon and Tom dragged her through the door... he wasn't sure whether he did it that way in case she didn't want to say it back or she did and they had wasted so much time that they could have spent together, fighting.

He closed his eyes to prevent the tears that stung his eyes from falling and took a deep breath, trying to get some control over his emotions.

"Danny, why don't you join us up here..." Donnelly told him once everyone was gone.

_**XxXxX**_

"What's going on?!" Ricky questioned when he saw the cast along with Jordan and Cal leaving the building. Everyone else hadn't no idea what was happening inside, they had just evacuate when the alarms went off.

Jordan ignored him when she saw a police car pull up. "Where the hell have you been?!" 

"Excuse me?" The office asked as he got out. "We were called by a Danny Tripp about a treat...do you know where he is?"

"Yes! He's in there being held hostage!"

"What?!"

"There three guys... they've all got guns..." Jordan explained, franticly.

"Right, okay...I got to call for back up...you try and find out how many people are left in the building."

Jordan nodded and headed over to Cal who was busy running through the rota to check who was working and who wasn't.

It took 5 minutes but they had managed to confirm that there was no one left in the building apart from Matt and Danny. Jordan headed back over the police officer and informed him just as the back up turned up.

No one spoke, everyone just watched in silence as the armed polices filed into the building...

_**XxXxX**_

Matt and Danny were now sat side by side on the couch in Matt's office, whilst Donnelly and the other two guys walked around, quietly discussing their plan.

"That was a nice speech by the way..." Danny looked at Matt. "Just the thing you want to do when someone is holding a gun to your head, insult them."

"Well, I'm pretty sure no matter what I said or did the end result is going to be the same...might as well, let him know what I think."

"I'm sorry..." Danny whispered looking down.

"Don't..."

"Don't what?"

"Don't be sorry...we...we can't end things like this." Matt said. "It's not your fault... I mean, I would have liked you to have been more honest with me to start with about all of this...but...but there was nothing you could have done."

"I could have gone to the police and sorted this out from the start."

"Yeah, but what's done is done..." Matt replied. "At...at least, we're here together."

Danny managed a small smile. "Everyone always said we did to much together."

Matt laughed slightly. "Yeah but I bet they never predicted this..."

"I don't think anyone could..."

Matt looked down at his hands, he couldn't believe it was going end this way. He felt tears stinging in his eyes again.

"Danny..."

"Yeah?"

"Y'know...y'know whatever happens... I don't blame you... it's not your fault, okay?"

Danny looked at him and just seeing the tears in his eyes, made his own fill up. A lump rose in his throat, threatening to choke him, he nodded silently, not being able to talk.

"I...I need to thank you...for everything... you've been the best friend I could ever ask for..." He continued. "You're...you're more then a friend...you're my brother."

"Brothers." Danny confirmed, forcing a smile but a tear still manage to escape his eye and roll down his cheek, holding out his hand so they could do their signature hand shake.

Matt returned the smile and grip onto Danny's hand before putting his head, to hide his tears.

"Danny, I'm...I'm scared..." He whispered, looking up at him again.

Danny could have told by just looking into his best friend's eyes, it was the first time that Danny had actually seen Matt properly crying.

"I know." Danny replied. "Me too...but...but I'll look after you, okay? No matter where or what happens...I'll look after you."

Matt nodded in reply and Danny pulled him into hug.

"I love you, Matt...never forget that." Danny whispered.

"I love you too." Matt replied.

Danny pulled back, using the sleeve of his shirt to wipe his eyes. "It'll be okay."

Matt nodded once more and dried his own eyes, taking one last look at Danny and taking a deep breath. They both just waiting to see what would happen next.

_**XxXxX**_

"Jordan?!"

She turned around when she heard her name being shout and came face to face with an annoyed Jack.

"What the hell is going on?!" He demanded. "I'm hearing all these rumours about guns being fired and Matt and Danny getting into fights."

"Jack..." She started.

"Why didn't you call me straight away?!"

"I've been a little busy..."

"I hope it's sorted now!" He replied. "What's happening now? Why is everyone outside?"

"You haven't heard?"

"Heard what?"

"Jack, Matt and Danny...they're inside..." She explained. "They're being held hostage."

"What?" 

"Someone is trying to kill them!" She exclaimed.

He stared at her for a moment, trying to let the news sink in.

"What's...what's going on now?" He asked.

"I don't know...they just sent in a lot of armed police..." She replied.

"Who's in charge."

Jordan pointed out the police officer who seemed to giving out all the orders and then followed Jack as he headed over to him.

"I want to know what's going on right now." Jack demanded straight away.

"Excuse me, sir but I got a serious hostage situation on my hands at the moment." The officer glared at Jack.

"I'm chairman of this network and two of my employees are that building!"

"I'm Detective Sorkin and we're doing the best we can to get them out of there." He stated.

"Jack, maybe you should just calm down..." Jordan started, just as Harriet, Tom Cal and Simon joined them.

"What's going on?" Cal asked. "Is there any news?"

"Our officers are getting into place..."

"What does that mean?" Jack questioned.

"They need to be in a good position to see what the situation is...and they need to identify the gunmen before they do anything."

"I didn't say it back..." Harriet whispered.

"What?" Tom asked.

"I didn't tell him I loved me...I didn't get chance too..."

"He knows..." Jordan told her.

"But...but what if he doesn't...and something happens..."

"Harri, he'll be fine..." Simon assured her. "This is Matt we're talking about...remember a few years back...and he lost control of his car... it rolled down into that ditch? His car was a right off but he walked away without a scratch on him...he'll do that again, now...you watch..."

"But this isn't a car... this is guns..." She replied. "If anything happens to him... or...or Danny...oh god, Danny..."

Simon put an arm around her, pulling her to him. "It'll be okay...They'll be okay..."

"_We have sight of the gunmen..." _

They all turned as the voice from a police officer inside the building came over the radio.

"What about the hostages? Are they okay?" Sorkin replied.

"_We see two hostages... they're both alive..." _

"See, I told you..." Simon said to Harriet.

"_The hostages are blocking the gunmen...we can't get a clear shot..." _

"Tell them to do something!" Harriet demanded.

"They're fully trained for this kind of situation." Sorkin assured her. "They'll do all they can."

Harriet turned and buried her face into Simon chest and cried.

"_We're getting ready to enter the office..." _

Once again everyone fell silent, all listening closely to the radio. Suddenly the silence was filled with shouts, gunshots and glass breaking as the police rushed into the office.

Harriet closed her eyes tightly and prayed that Matt and Danny were okay. Jordan brought her hand to cover her mouth as tears filled her eyes. Simon's arms fell away from Harriet, in shock. Tom felt his own eyes sting with tears. Cal leaned back against the wall for support in disbelief.

"God help them..." Jack muttered, almost silently in stunned shock.

"_We need paramedics here fast..." _An office from inside demanded over the radio.

"Is everyone alive?" Sorkin questioned but he knew the answer from what he just heard. It would be miracle if anyone survived what had just happened.

"_That's a negative... four dead and one seriously injured...unable to identify any of them..."_

"No! No...no no..." Harriet cried and she wasn't the only one. Everyone around all started to fall apart. Four dead and one serious injured... that meant either Matt or Danny were dead...or they both were...

**THE END**

**Please review!! **


End file.
